


Candy, trinkets and flowers.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kids!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimase quindi stupito quando un bambino riccio e con dei grandi occhi verdi si avvicinò a lui, chiedendogli se l’altalena accanto alla sua fosse libera. Niall subito gli rispose positivamente, felice che qualcuno si fosse finalmente avvicinato a lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy, trinkets and flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Fashfic scritta per l'iniziativa "La Scalata" del gruppo Facebook Wanki!Fic.

**01\. Caramella**  
   
Niall era seduto sull’altalena e si dondolava distrattamente, annoiato. Non gli piaceva frequentare il parco perché nessun bambino voleva mai giocare con lui. Tutti lo lasciavano sempre in disparte quando giocavano tra loro per colpa del suo fisico gracile e propenso a farsi male con poco. Rimase quindi stupito quando un bambino riccio e con dei grandi occhi verdi si avvicinò a lui, chiedendogli se l’altalena accanto alla sua fosse libera. Niall subito gli rispose positivamente, felice che qualcuno si fosse finalmente avvicinato a lui. Senza nemmeno pensarci, gli aveva chiesto come si chiamasse e l’altro gli aveva urlato “ _Harry!”_  mentre saltava dall’altalena in movimento ed atterrava sull’erba morbida. E quando poi il riccio gli aveva offerto una delle due caramelle incartate in una sgargiante carta rossa, riavvicinandosi al gioco, Niall l’aveva accettata immediatamente, per poi scartarla e mettersela in bocca.  
   
   
   
 **02\. Ciondolo**  
   
Niall e la sua mamma stavano camminando lungo la stradina di ghiaia che attraversava tutto il parco. Anzi, la donna camminava, dato che il bambino trotterellava felice al suo fianco e non vedeva l’ora di arrivare all’area del parco riservata ai giochi, dov’era sicuro che avrebbe trovato Harry. Non appena avevano svoltato a destra, sempre seguendo la stradina, e nel loro campo visivo era entrato il grande e ripido scivolo, Niall aveva trattenuto il respiro per qualche istante prima di iniziare a correre il più veloce possibile in quella direzione. Quando però era arrivato all’altalena in cui era solito incontrarsi con Harry, ed aveva scoperto che il riccio era seduto davanti ad una bambina dai capelli rossi e le stava dando una collana con un ciondolo a forma di aeroplanino di carta, il mondo intero aveva smesso di girare.  
   
   
   
 **03\. Fiore**  
   
Da quando Niall aveva visto Harry in compagnia della bambina dai capelli rossi, i suoi pomeriggi al parco erano tornati ad essere monotoni, tristi e vuoti. Arrivava in compagnia della sua mamma, si sedeva sulla solita altalena e si dondolava appena, sperando che il tempo scorresse il più velocemente possibile. Ogni volta che vedeva il riccio in compagnia della sua nuova amica, sentiva una leggera fitta al petto, esattamente all’altezza del cuore e gli angoli dei suoi occhi azzurri pizzicavano appena, ma cercava di non farci caso. Stava giocherellando con un piccolo sassolino che si era ritrovato sotto le scarpe, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso, quando Harry si era avvicinato a lui con un piccolo fiore, appena strappato in mano, nascosto dietro la schiena. L’aveva guardato a lungo, senza dire nulla, prima che si decidesse a porgergli quel fiore raccolto apposta per lui. E quando, finalmente, l’aveva fatto, Niall l’aveva ringraziato con un sorriso ed un innocente bacio sulle labbra.


End file.
